Crush
by Jayeliwood
Summary: A beautiful student has a crush on her favorite teacher. On her last day of her senior year she finally does something about it. Another example for the Sexy Edward Contest!


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Crush**

**Jayeliwood**

**Type of Edward: Teacher**

**Character type: IC, mostly I think**

**Story type: human**

**POV: Edward**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

**Just a warning... there is an age difference between Edward and Bella in this story. It's not major and everything is legal. I just wanted everyone to know. **

I was so glad it was the last day of school, at least for the students anyway. I would have to admit I'd be sad to see this graduating class go. Well, I'd be sad to see some of them go.

The books were taken up, all the tests handed out and graded, now there was nothing else to do but wait. I had stuck in a movie for them to watch,_ Gandhi_, hoping they might get something from it. After all, this was suppose to be a world history class.

I sat at my desk, writing out some final reports when the bell rang. I clicked the movie off with the remote. You'd thing the building was on fire by the way the students were moving. They rushed out the room, ready to pretend to be adults. "Have a great summer! See you at graduation!" I called to their backs. Some of them called their goodbyes, others left with a simple wave or completely ignoring me. All except one student: Bella Swan.

"Have you decided where you're going for school after this, Ms. Swan?" I asked conversationally. I put the paperwork to the side, willing it away. I'd do it later.

This is one student I would for sure miss. To say she was easy on the eyes would be a lie. She was gorgeous. Boys payed her plenty of attention but she didn't seem to notice. She was so sweet and shy, always a blush so quickly gracing her cheeks.

"I'm going to the University of Washington. I'm going into Education." She said as she looked down. A heavy blush spread over her cheeks as she answered. Her head fell forward so her hair could cover her face.

"I think that's fantastic! I'm sure you'll make a wonderful teacher." I smiled at her. "What grade would you like to teach?" I asked.

"I'd like to teach high school." She bit her full bottom lip as she looked up at me through her eyelashes.

I took a deep breath. I shouldn't think of a student like the way I was. All I could think of was how I'd like her full lips covering mine, her tiny hands roaming my body.

"Oh, really?" I said after clearing my throat.

She walked towards me some and I stood up. I don't know why. Maybe because it was of my nerves or the fact that I wanted to control myself. Pulling her down on my lap would not be the best idea.

"Mr. Cullen, I just want to say that you've really inspired me. You're the reason I want to be a teacher." She stated as we came face to face. Her body was about a foot away from mine and the urge to touch her was overwhelming. I balled my fists up at my sides, feeling a small blush creep up on my own cheeks. Why was this young girl having such an effect on me?

"Thank you, I don't know what to say." I looked down at the floor, only to see her creamy legs. I licked my lips and slowly brought my gaze back up to her face.

I was taken aback by what was waiting for me. Her large brown doe eyes were peering intensely into my own. Her blush covered her cheeks and nose, her full bottom lip slightly red from nibbling on it so much. I wanted to touch her so badly.

"I just thought you should know. I wanted to thank you as well." She said, closing the space between us. She leaned up on her Adidas covered toes and pressed her smooth lips against my cheek. They lingers there for a moment, her sweet smell wafting over me. I closed my eyes, simply enjoying the sensation.

Before I could realize she was pulling away and heading towards the door. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She muttered as she nearly ran. She sounded on the verge of tears. My heart broke.

"No, wait, Bella stop." I called to her.

She was almost to the door when she tripped over... something. I didn't see what. I rushed forward and caught her in my arms. She twisted as she fell so now she was facing me. Her eyes were shut tightly, her face scrunched up. I was over her, my face a couple inches from hers.

Slowly she began to open her eyes, one and then the other. She blinked for a moment and looked around. She was nearly purple she was blushing so badly.

"I am such a klutz." She muttered embarrassedly.

"Good thing I was here to catch you." I said with a smile. She was more than light in my arms, almost like she was barely there but she was warm. I wanted to press her tiny little body against mine so I could feel the heat all over.

Her tiny hands slowly slid up her arms as she tried to get her balance. She placed her feet firmly on the ground as she tried to adjust. I stood straight, bringing her with me. She seemed to wobble for a moment, her body lightly pressing against mine.

Slowly she looked up at me, her eyes wide and glistening. Her soft lips were slightly parted and she was breathing rather heavy, he lovely scent washing over me. "Sorry," she mumbled, embarrassed, but she did not look away.

With one of my arms still around her waist I brought the other hand to her cheek. I brushed her silky hair out of her face, brushing my fingers over her creamy flesh. "It's my pleasure." I told her honestly.

Slowly our faces were inching closer and closer. I slowly let my eyes shut after watching her flutter closed. Her lips touched and electricity surged through my body. Her arms wrapping around my neck, her tiny fingers twisting my hair. I pressed myself more firmly to her, deepening the kiss. I let my tongue slip from my mouth, running just the tip along her bottom lip, tasting her.

She pulled back, breathless. She leaned her head back, her eyes still closed. I didn't want my lips to leave her skin as I attacked the delicious column of her neck. "Oh, Mr. Cullen." She said in a husky tone, barely a whisper in the wind.

"Edward," I replied back, barely raising my lips off of her neck. I had to admit though, her saying my name like that did nothing for my self control and I loved it. I wanted to touch her, badly.

I heard someone shouting in the hall and I groaned to myself. The door was shut but it needed to be locked. I didn't want to get either of us in trouble. She was over eighteen, so at least I wouldn't be arrested, though I doubt her dad, the chief of police, would like hearing about this.

I turned Bella so her back was to the desk. I grabbed the back of her thighs, which were barely covered by her blue jean shorts and placed her on the desk. "Don't move." I breathed before turning.

I don't think I'd move so fast before in my life. I locked the door, making sure the blinds over the glass windows were completely closed. I finally turned back to Bella to find her still on my desk. Her arms were behind her, holding her up. Her legs were slightly spread as they dangled off the edge.

I wanted to growl as the desire started to grow in my chest and stomach. I moved back towards her and more forcefully took her lips. I expected her to pull away, slap me, or something but instead she moaned loudly, her hands in my hair once again. Her legs wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to her. I could feel her heat press against the front of my pants and I shuddered at the feeling.

I decided to explore her neck again. I covered it with kisses as I tried to find the most sensitive spot. I ran my tongue over the shell of her ear. I brought the tip of her ear into my mouth, sucking on it gently. I released it with a little pop. I pressed my lips against her ears as I began to whisper. "When you first walked into my class room I thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I've wanted to kiss your perfect lips and feel your milky skin since the first moment I saw you."

"Oh, Edward..." She shuddered against me, her legs wrapping tighter around my waist. If I thought her saying my surname like that was erotic I was completely deaf. Her breathy tone as she used my first name flowed over me. I kissed her lips firmly, showing her my desire. I was going to pop just from hearing her speak.

She pulled back. Her fingers traced over my cheek bones and across my lips. She was blushing again, a beautiful sight. "I've had a crush on you for so long. I was so worried that I'd fail this class because I was too busy ogling you."

I chuckled, bring my knuckles over her cheek. "So that's why you did all that extra credit. You were never in any danger. You've gotten the highest grade in this class." I reassured her.

She turned her face towards my hand and kissed it lightly. Her eyes locked with mine as she kissed my palm gently. I smiled at her, wishing to kiss her lips again, but this time much more softly, gently, like she deserved. It was hard to believe that such a lovely creature like this had a crush on me.

This time she brought her lips to mine. It was slow and nervous. I could only reassure her with my eyes, my hands resting on her curvaceous hips. Her hand rested on my cheek as she guided my lips to her. It started out so shyly but I felt her confidence grow with every move.

I mimicked her action, placing my hand on her cheek. My thumb rubbed her temples as our lips melded together. I felt so relaxed at this moment. I wanted to spend the rest of my life tasting her like this.

"Beautiful Bella," I breathed as she pulled away. I could see her lips curve up into a tiny smile.

She brought one of her hands to my chest and slowly dragged her fingers down. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. Such a gentle touch. "I've dreamed about doing this."

"Isabella, I don't want you think I'm taking advantage of you." I whispered, unable to meet her eyes. "I've never done this before. I really like you and-"

"Shh," she placed a finger over my lips and brought her mouth to my neck. "If anything it's me taking advantage of you."

I groaned, unable to stop the sound from leaving my lips. My eyes rolled into the back, my head lulling back giving her better access. "You can take advantage of me in any way you like." I spoke before I thought.

When I realized what I said I mentally kicked myself. I was going to scare her off. But, Bella was anything but predictable. She giggled against my flesh, sending vibrations throughout my body. I gripped her hips tighter, my own hips bucking against the center of her legs. Her giggled stopped short as she moaned.

We pulled back to look at each other for a moment. It was a silent conversation. We both knew what we wanted and what we'd like to happen. We both wanted each other, our breathing becoming deeper.

At the same moment our lips crashed together, completely rough and full of lust. My hands fisted her hair as I leaned her back against the desk. I crawled on top of her, my mouth never leaving hers. Our tongues battled for dominance, massaging and teasing. I groaned into her mouth, her hands slid down my sides, gripping my waist.

"Can I touch you?" I whispered against her mouth. I didn't want to do anything she was not ready for, even if my body craved hers so badly that it literally hurt.

"Yes, please, yes." She mumbled, flustered. Her eyes fluttered shut as my lips went over her chin and down the center of her throat.

One of my hands slid up her stomach and over her full breast. I could feel the thin bra underneath. Her nipple hardened at my touch, which aroused me even more. I began to knead the swollen mound gently, rubbing my thumb over the hardened nub through her clothing. She moaned softly, her back arching off the desk. Feeling my bravery grow I brought my hand to her other breast. Her nipple was already hard for me and I pinched it, twisting it carefully between my finger tips. She nearly scream, her cry echoing through the empty class room.

"I can't believe how sexy you are." I said as my lips pressed against her pulse point. "Can I taste you, please?" I pleaded.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, please... oh please." She whimpered, my hardness stiffening with her airy words.

I pulled back to look in her eyes, making sure it was completely okay. She was flushed, her eyes glowing with a desire that I'm sure matched my own. Her lips are a deep cherry red and swollen, covered with the moisture from my mouth. She was breathing heavily, her lips lightly parted. She nodded slowly, her hand going to my hair again.

I brought my hands to the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted the white cotton until it was resting above her breasts, exposing her full breasts to me. They were covered in the most innocent white thin cotton bra, a tiny silk bow in the center. It made her all that more sensual, sexy, she did not need fancy silks to be tempting.

I pulled the cups of her bra down and groaned as I saw the tiny pink buds waiting for me. The puckered flesh was beautiful, delicious looking. I lowered my mouth her breast and brought it into my mouth. I treated the sweet mound as it were the most delicious of ice cream cones, though the flavor would never be able to compare to her. She tasted far better. I swirled my tongue around the bud, sucking it hard into my mouth. I gently gripped the bud between my teeth, nipping gently at it. She cried out, her hand gripping my hair tightly. She held me to her breasts as if I would ever want to leave her body.

I kissed across her chest to the other breast. I lavished it with the same attention, laving it with my tongue and kissing it with my lips. My hand held it to my mouth, massaging it and squeezing it with my finger tips while the other hand pinched her other nipple.

"You taste so amazing." I breathed against her chest as I pulled away. Goosebumps started to spread over her skin as my breath flowed over it. I smiled, enjoying the reaction she had to me. I let my lips travel down her stomach until I reached her belly button. I kissed it lightly, letting my tongue dip inside of it. She squirmed and whimpered. Her legs spread wide as I moved down.

I looked up for permission as I reached the button of her jean shorts. She lifted up slightly, looking at me. She was biting her lip again._ Damn_, that was going to be my undoing. I lifted up and captured her lips in a searing kiss. I pressed my knee between her legs. She ground against my leg as our kiss deepened. Her bare breast rubbing against my shirt as I pressed my body to hers, pressing her back down on the wooden desk.

"I want to make you feel good, Bella." I stated. My voice surprised me, deep and husky. She was having such a strong effect on me. I licked my lips, waiting for her answer.

"You are making me feel good," she said naively. I smiled, knowing she didn't understand. I pressed my lips to hers again.

"I want to make you feel better than you've ever felt before." I told her as I brushed my hand along her thigh. She jumped a little bit and giggled. A fresh blush spread over her cheeks. "That is, if you want me to."

"I'm being so selfish, you deserve to-" She started, but I covered her lips with a kiss.

"I am enjoying this so much. I want nothing more than to taste you on my tongue. I want to feel you writhe under my touch. I want to see you enjoy the feel of my hands on her skin. I want to hear your moans as my lips kiss your sweetest spot." I told her, lowering my body to her shorts again. I undid the button with my teeth, pushing it to the side with my nose. I kissed the now free spot, letting my lips linger there.

"You should have been an English teacher." She mumbled, her legs spreading wider.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"That was probably the most articulate thing I've ever heard." She said, her hand brushing through my hair.

"I just want want you to know how much I desire you." I said, kissing her stomach again.

"Edward, please..." She pleaded quietly. "I want you. I want this." She admitted.

"Promise if I make you uncomfortable at any time, you'll tell me, won't you?" I asked her. I had to control myself, keep myself my ripping off her shorts and devouring her.

"I promise." She whispered, a small smile playing at her perfect lips.

I pealed the shorts down her legs, over her shoe covered feet and down to the floor. She was wearing white cotton panties. I groaned at the sight, enjoying it far too much. I went down to my knees in front of the desk and between her legs.

I could already see her panties were soaked through. The smell of her arousal was strong and sweet. I first lowered my mouth to her center, kissing it lightly. She moaned, her hips bucking upwards. I grinned widely, knowing she was going to enjoy this as much as I was. I lowered her panties to the floor and got between her knees again. I brought her legs over my shoulder, scooting her firm little bottom to the edge. I felt like I was sitting down to a feast after a year of fast food. I _needed_ this. I _needed _to taste her.

I brought my lips to her and was not disappointed. The sweet liquid between her legs was beyond delicious as I hungrily lapped at her. I swirled my tongue over the bud between her thighs, sucking it into my mouth. She instantly became wetter, her juices running down my chin. I brought my fingers to her center, stroking her as my mouth ravished her. She moaned loudly as my fingers dove inside of her, starting out with two. I curled my fingers inside of her, finding the spot to send her over the edge.

I didn't slow as she clamped around my fingers. I only worked harder. I quickly removed my fingers and replaced it with my tongue. She screamed at the sensation, her fingers digging into my hair. She pulled it roughly, causing me to moan. She started to shake, her legs trembling on my shoulders. I finally slowed my kisses to her lower body, letting them linger for long moments until the last of her quivering stopped.

I kissed my way back up her tight little body, placing tiny kisses at her still perk nipples as I finally came to chest. I brought my lips to ear and began to whisper. "You taste better than I could have ever imagined. You taste of the sweetest cream and strawberries."

Her arms wrapped around my neck and I could see her smiling widely. I pulled my face back to look into her expansive brown eyes. She was glowing with satisfaction and though I was sexually frustrated, I was happy. I could have my fun soon enough. There was no need to rush things.

I ran my fingers over her cheek, studying her lovely features. She did much the same, smiling as her fingers dragged carefully over my nose. I lifted up quickly to place a soft peck on them.

"I know I'm doing this the wrong way, but would you like to go to dinner with me?" I asked, my eyes pleading. "I know it's wrong, but I like you, so much."

"Edward, you're not my teacher anymore. You haven't been for..." She lifted up and looked at the clock. "forty five minutes. I'm over eighteen and you're only what? Twenty three?"

"Twenty Five." I admitted.

"You're not that much older than me. I'd love to go on a date with you." She said with a wide smile.

I grinned myself, lowering my mouth to hers once again. Right before our lips touched I whispered. "Mm, I have_ so _many things I want to teach you, Ms. Swan."

**It was a lot longer than I meant it to be but it was really hot to me. This is probably my second favorite one shot I've written for this contest. First being computer repair. I'm acutally considering making a second part to that, but I don't know. We'll see.**

**I keep getting distracted by my one shot ideas. I keep meaning to write one but then another idea comes to mind and I just have to write it. I'm going to try to get as many of the Edwards as I can, so I won't say what I'm doing next.**

**I hope no one gets their panties in a twist because of this. The age difference isn't huge to me. My husband is almost thirty and I'm in my early twenties. We've been together since I was 16 and I woudln't have it any other way. **

**Also, this story is kind of based one of my teachers and his wife. No I didn't have a crush on him or anything. Actually, it was the last day of school of his first year teaching and the head cheerleader came up to him and asked him out on a date. She was a senior by the way. They've been together 20 plus years and have SEVEN kids. And they all look like him. He's not hot and she is... I guess it just goes to show you that it's not looks that matters. Mr. Bozoman was probably one of my favorite teachers (even if he was completely unsexy lol)**

**Oh the poll with the final choices is now open! YOu get five choices now. Vote por favor!**

**So, what do you think? I thought it was kind of sweet but that's just me.**


End file.
